Dialects of German
The politics of it all . German dialects. *lng- Lombardic- Historic. **cim – Cimbrian- North east Italy **mhn – Mócheno- Trentino, northeastern Italy. *goh – Old High German- Historic. **gmh – Middle High German- Historic. ***yid – Yiddish- Europe, Israel, North America, other regions with Jewish populations. ***deu – Standard German - Austria, Belgium, Germany, South Tyrol (Italy), Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and Switzerland, plus communities in places like Argentina and ex-colonies like Namibia. ****gct – Colonia Tovar German- Tovar in Venezuela. ****bar – Bavarian- Austria, Bavaria, and South Tyrol. *****ETF- Austrian Standard German- Spoken in Austria, parts of Italy's Trentino, few near by places in Switzerland, Hungary, Slovakia and the Czech Republic. ****geh – Hutterite German- Alberta, Saskatchewan, and Manitoba, Canada; Washington, Montana, Minnesota, North and South Dakota. ****ksh – Kölsch- Cologne ****nds – Low German- Northern Germany, Western Germany, Eastern Netherlands, Southern Denmark, Paraguay, Bolivia and Argentina. ****sli – Lower Silesian- Silesia; also spoken in Czech Republic and German Silesia (the area that was part of Prussian Province of Silesia, more or less around Hoyerswerda, now in Saxony) ****ltz – Luxembourgish-Luxembourg; Saarland & north‑west Rhineland‑Palatinate, Germany; Arelerland & Saint-Vith district, Belgium, and; Moselle department, France. ****vmf – Mainfränkisch- Upper Franconia, Lower Franconia, Middle Franconia, northeast Baden-Württemberg, southwest Thuringia. ****pfl – Palatinate German- Germany (Southwest Palatinate, Rheinpfalz). The Danube Swabians in Croatia and Serbia also use many elements of it in thire dialect. ****pdc – Pennsylvania German- Pennsylvania; Ohio; Indiana; Ontario; elsewhere in North America and some spots in Central America. *****pdt – Plautdietsch- Argentina, Belize, Bolivia, Brazil, Canada, Germany, Kazakhstan, Mexico, Paraguay, United States and Uruguay. **** Namibian German - Currently several hundred thousand Namibians speak German as a second language, and while Namibian German often does not adhere to standard German, it is not pidgin. Currently several hundred thousand Namibians speak German as a second language, and while Namibian German often does not adhere to standard German, it is not pidgin. ***** Namibian Black German- Namibian Black German, also called N.B.G., (German: Küchendeutsch, "kitchen German") is a pidgin language of Namibia that derives from standard German. ****swg – Swabian German- Swabia in southern Germany. Swabian is also nominally spoken by the Danube Swabian population of Hungary, the former Yugoslavia and Romania and by the Caucasus Germans. ****gsw – Swiss German Switzerland (as German), Liechtenstein, Vorarlberg (Austria), Piedmont & Aosta Valley (Italy) ****Glottolog east2293- East Pomeranian- Brazil and diaspora of post WW2 Pomelranian expellees in Germany. ****uln – Unserdeutsch- German-based creole language that originated in Papua New Guinea. Unserdeutsch presumably influenced the development of its neighbour, Tok Pisin. Unlike Namibian Black German in Namibia, it is a creole; indeed, it is the only creole that developed from colonial German. ****sxu – Upper Saxon- State of Saxony and in the adjacent parts of Saxony-Anhalt and Thuringia. ****wae – Walser German- spoken in parts of Switzerland (Valais, Ticino, Grisons), Italy (Piedmont, Aosta Valley), Liechtenstein, and Austria (Vorarlberg). ****wep – Westphalian- Westphalia and southwest Lower Saxony. ****Glottolog east2290-Eastphalian- Parts of Lower Saxony and western parts of Saxony-Anhalt in Germany. ****Hunsrückisch dialect- Hunsrück region of Germany (Rhineland-Palatinate). This mountainous region of Germany has long been an exporter of emigrants to the United States, Brazil, Canada, Australia and other parts of the world. It has been noticeably influenced by French. South-American Hunsrik is spoken in the states of Rio Grande do Sul neighboring state of Santa Catarina, in other parts of southern Brazil like Paraná, as well as in the Southeast region such as Espírito Santo and São Paulo, and to a lesser extent in other countries of the region, like Paraguay and Argentina. *****hrx – Riograndenser Hunsrückisch Riograndenser Hunsrückisch, spoken in parts of Brazil, is a Moselle Franconian variety derived primarily from the Hunsrückisch dialect of West Central German. ****yec – Yenish Germany, Switzerland, Austria, France, Netherlands, and elsewhere. Swiss German Swiss German is a regional or political umbrella term, not a linguistic unity. For all dialects, there are idioms spoken outside Switzerland that are more closely related to them than some Swiss German dialects. The main linguistic divisions within Swiss German are those of Low, High and Highest Alemannic, and mutual intelligibility across those groups is almost fully seamless, though with some minor exceptions, mainly regarding vocabulary. Low Alemannic is only spoken in the northernmost parts of Switzerland, in Basel and around Lake Constance. High Alemannic is spoken in most of the Swiss Plateau, and is divided in an eastern and a western group. Highest Alemannic is spoken in the Alps. *Low Alemannic **Basel German in Basel-Stadt (BS), closely related to Alsatian *High Alemannic **western ***Bernese German, in the Swiss Plateau parts of Bern (BE) ***dialects of Basel-Landschaft (BL) ***dialects of Solothurn (SO) ***dialects of the western part of Aargau (AG) **in a middle position between eastern and western are ***dialects in the eastern part of Aargau (AG) ***dialects of Lucerne (LU) ***dialects of Zug (ZG) ***Zürich German, in Zürich (ZH) **eastern ***dialects of St. Gallen (SG) ***dialects of Appenzell (AR & AI) ***dialects of Thurgau (TG) ***dialects of Schaffhausen (SH) ***dialects in parts of Graubünden (GR) *Highest Alemannic **dialects in parts of Canton of Fribourg (FR) **dialects of the Bernese Oberland (BE) **dialects of Unterwalden (OW & NW) and Uri (UR) **dialects of Schwyz (SZ) **dialects of Glarus (GL) **Walliser German in parts of the Valais (VS) The German dialect spoken in the town of Saas-Fee is a dialect of what is called Walser German and is partly unintelligible to speakers of Standard German. **Walser German: Via the medieval migration of the Walser, Highest Alemannic spread to pockets of what are now parts of northern Italy (P), the north west of Ticino (TI), parts of Graubünden (GR), Liechtenstein and Vorarlberg. Each dialect is separable into numerous local subdialects, sometimes down to a resolution of individual villages. Speaking the dialect is an important part of regional, cantonal and national identities. In the more urban areas of the Swiss plateau, regional differences are fading due to increasing mobility, and a growing population of non-Alemannic descent. Despite the varied dialects, the Swiss can still understand one another, but may particularly have trouble understanding Walliser dialects. The only exception within German-speaking Switzerland is the municipality of Samnaun where a Bavarian dialect is spoken. The Swiss Amish of Adams County, Indiana and their daughter settlements also use Swiss German. Bavarian *In Bavaria, the language is spoken in Upper Bavaria, Lower Bavaria, and the Upper Palatinate; *In Austria, except Vorarlberg and Reutte; *In Italy in South Tyrol and a handful of linguistic enclaves of Cimbrian and Carnic people in Northern Italy; *The only exception within German-speaking Switzerland is the municipality of Samnaun where a Bavarian dialect is spoken. In Switzerland, it is spoken in the village of Samnaun, in Grisons; *In Sopron (Hungary) and it's surroundings. Three main dialect groups in Bavarian are: *Northern Bavarian, mainly spoken in Upper Palatinate, but also in adjacent areas (small parts of Upper Franconia(Wunsiedel (district) and Bayreuth (district)), Saxony (southern Vogtland), Middle Franconia, Upper Bavaria and Lower Bavaria). *Central Bavarian along the main rivers Isar and Danube, spoken in Upper Bavaria (including Munich, which has a standard German speaking majority), Lower Bavaria, southern Upper Palatinate, the Swabian district of Aichach-Friedberg, the northern parts of the State of Salzburg, Upper Austria, Lower Austria, Vienna (see Viennese German) and the Northern Burgenland. *Southern Bavarian in Tyrol, South Tyrol, Carinthia, Styria, and the southern parts of Salzburg and Burgenland. Sources #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_language #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxembourgish #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luxembourgish #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swiss_Amish #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bavarian_language #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Samnaun #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saas-Fee #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Danube_Swabians #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hunsr%C3%BCckisch_dialect #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eastphalian_dialect #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/East_Pomeranian_dialect #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Namibian_Black_German #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/German_language_in_Namibia#Namibian_German_as_a_dialect Category:Germany Category:Europe Category:European Union Category:EU